Turn off The Light
by yuzukirkland
Summary: America decides to party with France after a world meeting. Only problem; they're in England. What they find in the club is a surprise and America sees a side of England he's never seen, and an encounter in England's bedroom will change the nature of their relationship. WARNING Yaoi; don't like, don't read. Failed attempt at smut. I do not own Hetalia.
1. A Night to Remember

America smiled. This was going to be fun. He had finally managed to get France to agree to go to a club with him... Only problem was that it was in England. They had a meeting the next day and England was the host country. So that meant that they couldn't stay out late, and they had to go to an English dance club. If the clubs were as horrible as England's cooking, they were in for a very bland night.

As they approached the club, they could hear loud pop and rock music in the street, and a line of people stretched out from the door. France sighed and grumbled a complaint about him being too beautiful for this but America ignored him. What could be better than being at the club? A burger maybe, but for dancing, there was nothing better than going to a club. After a good 20 minutes and non stop bitching from France, they were in. The music was louder than before and the dance floor had become crowded.

More crowded than what would be expected actually, frowning America looked closer. The mass of people had created a circle around one person who continued to dance. And man could he dance! America smiled , ditched France with some chick and went to watch the dancer on the floor. Pushing his way through the crowd, America got to the front and his jaw dropped. This wasn't just any guy... this was England!

The stuck up old man England was in tight leather pants and a tucked in black button down shirt. The shirt was unbuttoned halfway and the sleeves rolled up. He wore a white belt and black gloves. He completed the look with black boots and earrings. America didn't know that England had pierced ears, but judging by the silver that lined each ear, the Briton had several. Blinking in disbelief America watched as Britain danced to the music with his eyes closed, moving easily and free.

When the song ended the Brit opened his eyes and saw America. France had wandered over at some point and all three nations looked at each other. After a few seconds, England stuttered and ran out of the club. America swallowed, seeing that side of England was intriguing and different. It made his belly warm in pleasant ways that even alcohol couldn't bring.

"Well zhat was interesting... I should 'ave taken pictures for tomorrow..." America, for once, agreed with France, and continued to wonder at the feeling of lust he had for England.

Smiling, America looked at France and chuckled. "I'm going after him, so have fun dude!" France sniggered and waved goodbye as America left.

America practically ran to Britain's apartment. When he got there, he opened the door and walked in, He knew England well enough to know that, the Brit would never open the door on his own. England turned around from where he was in the hallway and glared at America, blushing. "Get out! Get out right now!"

America smiled and grabbed England by the arms. "Nope... not leaving." England blinked and opened his mouth to no doubt bitch at America about how rude he was being. America smiled and kissed England, avoiding that speech for now. "Do you realize how hot you look right now?" America asked as he grabbed England's ass.

"Get off, you're straight!" England tried to struggle free, but was powerless against America's superior strength.

"Apparently not when it comes to you!" America ground their hips together and smiled when England moaned at the feeling of his erection. "Watching you in the club gave me that, and now I want to have sex with you."

"That can't be... you're straight... you hate me..." England stuttered and looked at America.

"Now how could I hate a pretty little thing like you?" America used his southern accent, once having overheard Britain admit to France that he thought it was hot as hell. "Yer the one person who can stir me up like this..."

Britain blushed and looked away "This better not be a joke... " Britain grabbed America's shirt and glared at him "Or else I will kill you."

America smiled and kissed England, grateful for the chance to prove to the Brit just how deep his feelings for him went. "It's not, I promise... now... where is your bedroom?" England blushed and turned around and led America to a room at the end of the hall. Once there, America shut the door and smiled pushing England on the bed.

England looked away uncertain and America understood his worry. "Don't worry Arthur... I... I love you..." America felt his face heat up and looked away. He heard England gasp and felt him kiss him He leaned up to whisper into America's ear. "_I love you too" _America blushed and kissed England hard, fumbling with the buttons on the Brit's shirt.

England chuckled and undid his shirt and un-tucked his shirt. Sitting up, he slid off the bed and started to wiggle and roll his hips to get out of the tight leather pants. America drooled as he realized that the blond didn't wear anything underneath the pants. Grabbing Britain and pulling him close, America buried his face into the Brit's crotch licking the hard treat. "Ah! America... wait..." America just smiled and started to suck Britain.

Getting impatient, America tugged the pants down and off the smaller man roughly. "Where is the lube?" He asked while innocently looking at the Briton. Blushing England pointed to the nightstand and America rummaged through it to find the lube. While the american was distracted Britain finished striping him and stroked the man's erection, the younger nation moaned and bucked slightly. "Don't touch... I'm close to going off and I want to be inside you when that happens." England chuckled and laid back as America grabbed the lube.

Sliding down the older man, America licked and sucked at the mans erection again. Lubing up his fingers America gently prodded at England's entrance to see if the other man would allow this. When the other man moaned, America slowly slid the teasing finger into him. To America's surprise the finger slid in easily. "What have you been doing? It's all loose here..." The younger man slid in a second finger and moved them easily in and out of the Briton.

"N-none of your business!" England gasped and moaned as the fingers continued to move in him. America snorted and rubbed England's prostate hard. How many men had the Brit slept with? The thought irritated America.

"I think it is my business!" America glowered and pushed in a third finger and spread them, making the man beneath him arch and moan. Just watching England moan and writhe beneath him stoked America's lust to a white hot level. Removing his fingers America panted slightly. "Do you have a condom?" America asked, he didn't mind wearing one, but figured that England would be a stickler.

"N-no... just go ahead..." England blushed and looked away. America noded and gently started to push in. America couldn't believe it, he was really having sex with England! Watching closely, America paused once his head slid in.

"A-are you ok?" America asked nervously, worried that he was hurting the other man.

" 'm fine... give me a moment..." England panted and looked at America, nodding when he was ready. Pushing the rest of the way in, America groaned. By the time America was fully in, both countries were panting and sweating.

Slowly sliding back out, America stroked the other man, trying to give him something other than pain. Thrusting back in, the American smiled when the Brit moaned softly. Picking up the pace slowly, America aimed for the Briton's prostate. When it was hit, the man beneath him arched and gasped. Grinning he aimed for that spot again and again.

"AH!" England moaned and pushed down to meet the other man's thrusts. "More~"

Groaning, America leaned down to kiss the older man. "I.. can't last much longer.."

England smiled and wrapped his arms around America and kissed him. "Lets cum together then." America nodded and bucked into England. The Brit groaned and tightened around America, Cumming, he scratched his nails down America's back.

The American gasped and pushed in cumming. He couldn't believe it, he was finally one with England. Kissing the Briton, America pulled out and hugged England to his chest.

Panting, England closed his eyes and relaxed. America closed his eyes and wondered what the next day would bring. Smiling, he closed his eyes and started to drift asleep.

"You know how you asked me why I was so loose?" The Englishman mumbled sleepily, "...dildo..." America's eyes snapped open and he was wide awake.

"W-what!?" It was no use since the Brit was already asleep. Oh yeah... tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	2. Morning Afters are Never Pretty

Groaning, England opened his eyes. What had he done last night? He had gone drinking and went to a club... The club! America! Sitting up, England frantically looked around, seeing the scattered clothes and sleeping American. England hid his face in shame. He had brought America home and had sex with him! Groaning, England rubbed at his head. Why had he thought it was a good idea to go out drinking and to party? He had overheard America's plan to go to the club... God he was an idiot...

Absentmindedly he rubbed at his back as he wondered if he could just pass this off as a one night stand. No, he couldn't. He remembered far too much, and even had professed his love to the other man. England put his feet on the floor and tried to stand up to get dressed. Gasping as a sharp twinge of pain shot up his back, the Brit fell to the floor in undignified heap.

The noise roused the American out of his sleep and he rolled over. "Mmm... you ok?" He asked as he reached for his glasses.

England looked up into the cerulean eyes and scowled. "No I'm not alright git!" Huffing, the British man hauled himself back up into the bed and ignored the bright smile coming from America. God why did the moron have to be so attractive? England looked around and wondered what time it was when he was suddenly wrapped in a tight embrace.

Squeaking, he tried to jump away, but the younger man held him tight. "You're still cute.." The American mumbled into his back and yawned, still half asleep.

"Shut it, and let go!" England yelled and hit America on the head, mortified at the blush that was creeping across his face.

"And if I don't want to?" The other blonde asked.

"We do have a meeting today..." England replied sourly and turned away from America.

"Come on, don't be like this..." America whined sadly, making the Englishman feel guilty. He knew full well how bad his attitude was... but it still hurt him when he made America sad. Shaking his head, England got up and after a bit of wobbling, walked over to the closet to get cloths.

"Don't do what? Don't tell you the truth? We do have a meeting today and we are already late." America glared and England hated himself a little more.

"You know exactly what I mean... after last night, I thought you'd be a bit nicer to me.."

" I don't know what you think happened last night, but-" England was cut off as a pair of lips covered his own.

"I know you were drunk... however I also know that you don't lie when you're drunk. You told me you love me.. and I know that's true." England gaped and tried to pull away, but the American smiled and wrapped his arms around the Brit once more. England hated how the American knew him so well. There was no way to get out of this now, America knew about his feelings and apparently wasn't about to let him escape. "and... I love you too!" The sandy blonde smiled and squeezed England tight.

England snorted, he could believe that America cared about him, and that he didn't mind the Brit's feelings. but he could not believe that the younger man loved him back... could he? "Y-you love me?" England asked hesitantly and prepared himself for the worst.

"Well, yeah... why else would I have sex with another dude?" America said making a slightly disgusted face at the thought. "Youre the only dude I find attractive..." America mumbled and looked away blushing.

England blinked, he couldn't believe it; America was telling the truth. "You better not be lying or else-"

"You'll kill me?" America laughed, "You said the same thing last night."

England huffed and crossed his arms. For better or worse, it seemed like he was stuck with the American. "Fine, but get off. We still have that meeting." The Briton allowed himself a small smile when America blushed more and nodded. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that he was stuck with the american after all...

"Dude, we should sit next to each other and hold hands... or," America winked as he slowly reached for England's groin, "hold something else of each other's... If you know what i mean~"

Or not! England hit America on the head, harder this time. This relationship was definitely going to be a perpetual pain in his neck!


End file.
